


Zigzagging Towards the Light

by sanctum_c



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, lost in the lifestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa is lost in the Lifestream.
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827742
Kudos: 1





	Zigzagging Towards the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free-day

Tifa fought for purchase, for a handheld, for anything.

How long could one survive in Mako?

No memory of statistics. SOLDIERs could survive this. But they likely didn't get tipped into a lake during an earthquake. The glare around her was bright through her closed eyes. Cloud. Where was Cloud? Needed to see-

The light faded. The world darkened. The feeling of movement halted. Something jarred against her foot. No. She was standing on something. Risked opening her eyes. Ahead was a singular spot of light. She struggled towards it, movements awkward and unwieldy. She zig-zagged towards the light.


End file.
